


all the best days are those i spend with you

by louviere



Series: bokuaka week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, BokuAka Week, BokuAka Week 2020, Confessions, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Future Fic, M/M, Moving In Together, bokuaka as the best boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louviere/pseuds/louviere
Summary: They have been a couple for 8 years and Bokuto has a special surprise planned for Akaashi.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: bokuaka week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857589
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59
Collections: BokuAka Week





	all the best days are those i spend with you

**Author's Note:**

> this is for bokuaka week day 3! prompt: future! originally, i was supposed to make this the 'firsts (kiss, date)' but i kind of want to make a domestic bokuaka because they're the best boyfriends we know. i'm not really sure if this really is considered future but i hope you will enjoy it!

“I like you, Akaashi!”

While they’re in the middle of their usual training, Bokuto shouts out of the blue. This caught the attention of their coach, the two managers, and the whole volleyball team. Akaashi, who was the main reason why their captain shouted looks confused and embarrassed while everyone else inside the gym starts teasing him.

“The graduation is getting closer. I still have 4 months to spend with you. I don’t want to regret not telling you what I feel.”

Akaashi stood still while everyone is waiting for him to say or react something. Bokuto shyly chuckles and scratches his head realizing the awkward atmosphere and the possibility that Akaashi did not like what he had done.

“Anyway, I’m sorry that I had to say it out loud. I just suddenly had the urge to tell you—“

“I like you too, Bokuto-san.”

It was Bokuto’s turn to feel stiff. The whole Fukurodani team started screaming, even their coach who was casually sitting on the side bench stood up and started clapping his hands to support the two. Bokuto walked closer to Akaashi and held his hands while the younger gave him a small smile.

“Akaashi! I was really nervous!”

“Bokuto-san, I was embarrassed.”

“I’m sorry,” Bokuto lets out a pout in which made Akaashi blush because it was adorable. “I won’t publicly announce how much I like you again!”

“Dude, you just shouted again.”

“These idiots.”

“Alright, let’s get back to volleyball.”

Their captain snapped them back to reality while everyone else laughed. The couple was still holding their hands and Konoha just slapped it to break them apart.

Akaashi smiled while recalling the old memory. It happened when he was a 2nd-year student and Bokuto was on his last year in high school. They were also having their last training together and preparing for Nationals. It was also the time Bokuto and Akaashi finally confessed at each other.

When Bokuto and the rest of the 3rd year graduated, Akaashi was promoted as the captain and was left to lead the volleyball team. It felt a bit empty not having a mood maker and a bright player like Bokuto in the team. Not only that, he kind of felt lonely without Bokuto on his side.

Even though they’re separated, they still keep contact with each other and their relationship continued. Bokuto applied to a volleyball league and became an Outside Hitter in MSBY. Akaashi graduated high school, entered college, and after years of studying, became a Manga editor.

It may sound like the two broke up but they actually hold on to their relationship and trusted each other deeply. Akaashi takes everything maturely and although Bokuto can be childish sometimes, he is really caring and understanding. They complimented each other well that it made their relationship strong. Soon, Bokuto asked Akaashi to live with him and the younger agreed.

Just like when Bokuto graduated during high school and left Akaashi on Fukurodani, he also gets lonely when Bokuto overworks himself focuses too much on his volleyball competitions. It’s not really that big since Akaashi is very supportive of it. Plus, it makes his boyfriend really happy. He just feels sad that he doesn’t get to watch him play because of his schedule. In their apartment, Akaashi usually comes home early while Bokuto comes home late and gets up early.

It was hard to find time for affection but they know that their love for each other is still there. They’re just passionate about their own interests. When things get heavy, Bokuto cuddles Akaashi at night and gives him a kiss on his cheeks before completely dozing off next to him. On mornings, Bokuto cooks breakfast for Akaashi and would often leave a note for him saying, ‘I’ll be going now, sleepy owl~ Enjoy today’s breakfast!”

Although they’re both busy, the effort and love are still there so there’s really no problem. They usually get into small arguments but they quickly own up to their mistake. Akaashi felt lucky to have Bokuto by his side and he knows his boyfriend feels the same.

“I don’t have any match this week!” Bokuto excitedly tells Akaashi when he gets inside their room. “I can finally have time with my Akaashi~”

Akaashi chuckles. “But your Akaashi is still busy with his manga together with Udai-san.”

“Aww, come on,” Bokuto pouts while sitting next to Akaashi on their couch. “Can you take a leave?”

“No,” Akaashi bluntly answers while Bokuto gently lays his head down to Akaashi’s shoulder. “Just stay here and take care of our dog.”

“But...” The younger shuts him up with a kiss and stood up. “Akaashi!”

He grabbed Bokuto’s hands and take him to their bed. “I’m sleepy and tired.”

Akaashi immediately fell asleep while Bokuto watches him. They’ve been a couple for 8 years. Bokuto sometimes feels bad for always relying on Akaashi knowing that the younger is more matured than him. But he doesn’t overthink it much because Akaashi doesn’t like him thinking that he’s useless or anything negative about himself.

Bokuto learned to love himself more and accepted that he’s an amazing player because of his experience with Akaashi during high school. Volleyball wasn’t that really fun before. In his first year of high school and first term on their volleyball team, he did not stand out because of his seniors. He was just a normal spiker who’s not completely passionate about his game.

When the next year came and he met Akaashi, he finally found someone who made him and his spike special. The time he finally learned cross-spike is when he was inspired by their practice together.

Bokuto is really lucky to have Akaashi by his side. He caressed his boyfriend’s hair and played with his curls. Before finally sleeping, he gave Akaashi a kiss on his cheeks and then shuts his eyes closed.

The next morning, Bokuto wakes up early as usual. He glanced at Akaashi who’s still comfortably sleeping and quietly left their room. He found the jacket he wore yesterday and took out a small box inside its pocket. He opens it and smiled while staring at what’s inside.

He figured out Akaashi will wear his favorite sweater today because it’s a bit cold outside. Bokuto took the sweater and hanged in on their door so Akaashi will purposely see and choose to wear it. Bokuto smiles while putting the ring inside one of its pockets.

The whole day passed by without him receiving any text from Akaashi. Was he too busy at work to not notice? He asked himself. He has been feeling anxious the whole day thinking that the ring might’ve fallen out of the sweater’s pocket. Akaashi did wear the sweater earlier but he hasn’t been giving Bokuto any reaction about the ring.

Unknown to Bokuto, Akaashi already noticed something inside his pocket and saw the ring inside on his way to work. He wore it the whole day at work and intentionally did not text Bokuto about it because he wanted to play oblivious so he can come home later to his fiance’s sulky face.

When Akaashi finally wraps up his paper works and comes home, Bokuto is sitting on the couch and as expected, he’s putting in the same dramatic face and pouty lips that he has always seen when they were high school whenever he’s in dejected mode. Akaashi greets Bokuto with a warm smile, taking out his right hand and showing him the ring on his finger. “Of course, I do, Bokuto-san.”


End file.
